Un, Deux, Trois
by Major-Ryan
Summary: Secret Drabble Exchange 2011- Harry/Tom/Chakotay are having abit of fun after thier return.


**Disclaimer: Paramount owns the people and I own the story. Paramount didn't write this so I wrote this. Sorry me don't get moolah for writting and I don't intend to infringe you.**

**Un, deux , trois**

**By Major_Ryan**

_This was written for the VAMB Secret Drabble exchange 2011. My request was for Harry/Tom/Chakotay friendship and I went all out...Sorry bout that. Though it still focuses mainly on these three. I don't write normally and I had a wonderful Beta who helped me along the way. Thankyou so much QS for your help... and Maraunder_in_Disguise, Hope you liked it._

"I'm sorry. Are you actually saying you could do this any better than me?"

"Harry, it's not a competition."

"Well I thought you said there was a bet going on about how it would play out?"

"Yes there is, but this requires a certain amount of unity. A team effort of skill and extreme concentration."

"Ha, you can say that again, but we are one team member short."

"Nonsense, Harry, think outside the box and you will find that even though it will be more difficult, the reward will be much greater."

"Since when did you want to take the hard road?"

"This isn't the hard road; as I said, together we WILL succeed."

"Well we still need to find another set of hands...or legs in this case".

"Who do you suggest? It would have to be someone with strength like us."

"Good to see your ego is not lost since the nuptials, Tom."

"Someone who doesn't mind sitting back and who is willing to take direction."

"Yes , but at the same time take the lead if it all goes pair shape."

Harry and Tom both smiled and looked at each other.

"Chakotay," they said in unison.

Tom walked over to the commander, who was heavily engrossed in the company of a certain captain. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt them, but this was a serious task. They needed his expertise if they were going to win the bet.

"Excuse me, Sir, Captain?"

"Tom, I'm not your commanding officer anymore, so Kathryn will do just fine." She smiled at him then turned to Chakotay.

"What is it, Paris? I was in the middle of a very important discussion here," Chakotay stated with a hint of frustration in his voice.

_I bet you were__,__ and by the look on the captain's face, it was about to get interesting, _Tom thought.

"Chakotay, I was wondering if you would be interested in participating in a challenge."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Well, it involves strength, which you have in abundance. Inertial skill and a tendency to be lackey, but not when it's crunch time," he couldn't help but throw in the last line.

Kathryn gave Tom a quick glance as her trademark crooked smile presented itself.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Chakotay stated dryly.

"Whatever it is, Tom, I'm sure Chakotay would be the right man for the task," she chuckled at his annoyed expression.

"Is that from experience, Cap..Kathryn?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Crossing the line, Tom"

_Just because we're no longer a part of the Voyager command structure, it doesn't mean I can't pull him into line, even on Earth, _Kathryn thought.

"Um sorry Kathryn" He fumbled for a moment before turning his attention back to Chakotay.

She waved her hand to say she didn't take it too seriously.

"Well, Chakotay, what do you think? Care to put your skills to good use?" She playfully patted him on the back.

_I was already putting them to good use on you, my dear__._

"See? Kathryn agrees that with your expertise, you can't lose." He was beaming.

"Okay, Paris, but you owe me big time, and I always expect a mighty big prize for my skills." He winked at Kathryn who in turn gave him a warning glare.

Tom gave them an uncomfortable look.

"Well, let's get rolling, shall we?"

Chakotay got up and followed Tom to the back of the old tin shed near the bistro entrance.

"Here, put these on."

"What are these? They look so rudimentary."

"They are replicas from the 21st century; you need them for protection."

"Protection from what?" Chakotay scoffed.

"From the ground."

"How unusual."

"Okay, just put it on, you too, Harry, and we'll be ready to start."

"Tom, don't you think we should at least practice first? We have never done this before."

"Yes, we have a few minutes before the race starts."

Tom patted the chair, suggesting for Chakotay to take a seat.

"Chakotay, you take position here. You need to keep the momentum going; this is crucial to our performance."

"As a pilot, naturally, I'm at the helm."

"And where does Harry go?"

"Harry, you sit here and feed communication between Chakotay and myself."

"Great, I'm a comm. relay"

"Aww, Harry, but that's what you're good at on Voyager."

All three of them bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Chakotay said he is ready."

"I heard him, Harry."

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be interesting." Tom grabbed the controls and signaled for them all to start moving.

"Go!"

Within an instant, all three men pushed off and shakily started rolling down the track.

"Push harder, Chakotay, we need more power!"

"Chakotay, umm…now would be a good time to–"

"I'm trying; it's not easy with you wobbling about!"

"Guys, keep going! That's it, we're getting somewhere!"

"Ah, I can't keep it stabilized, why doesn't this thing have dampeners?"

"Harry, stop shaking, and we'll all be fine!"

"I feel like my legs are going to fall off!"

"Chakotay, keep going or we'll…."

"Tom, you're taking the corner too sharp, we're going down!"

"Tom!"

"Paris!"

*CRASH*

All three of them went plummeting to the ground, the tandem bike being thrown over the top of them and onto the pavement.

"Well, it looks like they're having fun." B'Elanna casually moved to take a seat beside Kathryn on the spectator bench.

"Looks like it."

B'Elanna gave her a mischievous smile and turned to face the trio still getting up from the ground.

"Hey, you guys, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed!" she yelled out.

"Destroy all evidence you even tried," Kathryn laughed under her breath.

B'Elanna burst out laughing while waving to the team.

"Just great. Now we have an audience."

"Harry, no matter what women say, in the end they'll admire us for giving it a go, right, Chakotay?"

"Speak for yourself, Tom. I'll be hearing about this for another century."

**Attention all race entrants! The race is about to start. Please make your way to the starting point and place your bike in the track gates.**

"Showtime."

"Oh, no."

"If this goes bad, Tom, you will see yourself being stripped of your pips and sent back to New Zealand."

"Nice try, Chakotay, but you're not my ranking officer anymore."

"I wasn't referring to me," Chakotay looked over at B'Elanna and gave her a smile.

"Aye aye, sir," Paris gulped.

Dusting off their clothes and fixing their helmets, the men picked up the bike and made their way over to the starting line.

**Take your places**

**Get set**

*BANG*

**And they're off to a flying start. Coming up in the lead, we have Chell and the Messhall Masters, followed closely by the Deck Fifteen Deflectors****,**** and making a push for the front is the Proton Packers. Last is the Hypo Hammers, but it looks like they're having chain problems. Folks****,**** this is looking to be an exciting race. Rounding the first corner we have Deck Fifteen losing ground…oh no we have lost a footing on the Messhall Masters, can they recover in time? Meanwhile, the Proton Packers are steadily gaining, they look like they're going to take the lead, can they do it? Coming up on the S bend, guys this is a tricky one, balance is the key to make it out of this one alive. The Hypo Hammers are still at the starting gate, looks like they won't be moving anytime soon. The front runners are still tight as the Proton Packers try to make lead ground, through the S bend they go****,**** and oh no! We have another team down. The Deck Fifteen Deflectors have lost their back rider. Oh****,**** that's got to hurt. Well****,**** it's just two teams left in the race, which one will take home the trophy? Only time will tell. Last long stretch now****,**** this is where it matters the most, the strength of the back team member makes or breaks this last bit. It's so close now****,**** they're pulling up side by side****.**** Wow folks! The Messhall Masters have pulled out the wild card****,**** and it appears Chell is trying to bump the Proton Packer's bike! Is this legal? I'm not sure, but who cares, it's just a game! This is it****,**** folks****,**** the moment we have been waiting for it's a steady tie****,**** and wait, the Proton Packers are taking the lead, Chakotay is steaming down the track. He must have kept his strength up all those years in the Delta Quadrant. Tom is beaming with pride****,**** his smile is as wide as a phaser spread****,**** and Harry looks like he's about to pass out… Oh my****,**** I think they're going to do it****.**** Yes they have won! The Proton Packers have sailed across the finish line to a roaring applause. Look****,**** even those two lovely ladies there are screaming in excitement. There you have it****,**** folks****,**** the winners of the tandem track race are the Proton Packers….**

Crossing the finish line, the three men got off the bike and made their way to the makeshift podium. Tom immediately grabbed for the trophy as Harry took the bottle of champagne. Chakotay just kept looking to the benches where B'Elanna and Kathryn sat.

"Well, Chakotay, thanks to your amazing strength and skills, we made it past that weasel Bolian."

"Tom, we were a team effort, but I must say that we ALL played fair and well."

"Did you get that, Tom, we played fair and well?"

"I heard it, Harry."

"And you impressed the ladies while you were at it." Harry gestured to the two women clapping and cheering.

Tom waved at B'Elanna, who waved back.

Chakotay, still looking at Kathryn, gave a wink as he saw her crinkle her nose in amusement.

He then turned back and placed a gentle pat on Harry's back.

"Tom, Harry, enjoy the celebrations. I've got a conversation to finish over there," he nudged his head in the direction of Kathryn.

"But what about the speeches? Don't you want your prize?" Harry protested.

"I already have it." He was still looking at Kathryn.

"Anyway, you can handle the speeches, you are much better at it then me," he stated over his shoulder as he made his way to the benches.

"You heard that, Tom? He said I'm mu…."

"HARRY!"

The end


End file.
